Visitor
by Selen.M
Summary: It feels like saturday morning as any other. But when powerless God of Mischief appears in your kitchen, you can expect that it will be very extraordinary morning. Appearance of my own character
1. Extraordinary Saturday

°Little idea that is in my mind for a long time. Please excuse my English; it's not my native language. If you will review I will be truly happy. :)°

* * *

It was Saturday like every other. I got up at noon, because why not, and went to kitchen to make coffee and some breakfast. I was waiting for water to boil when it happened. From beautiful summer day became stormy day with strong wind. Heavy clouds were spinning around my neighborhood. I went to look out of window to find out what just happened with weather, when a loud crack echoed through my silent flat. I didn't know what the noise was, so I went to check other rooms. But as I turned away of the window I saw a strange man standing in my kitchen in the circle of weird symbols. He looked foreign. Was it because of that unusual leather outfit? Or that wild shine in his eyes? Wave of fear washed all over me but I managed to act calm.

"Jak jste se sem dostal?" I asked him with strong voice. He just looked at me really confused and started to mutter something I couldn't understand. He seemed to be concentrating about something. He closed his eyes in expectation but nothing happened. My courage started to leave me, because he wasn't acting like a robber or something. He just stood there. And I didn't know what to expect from him. So I tried again.

"Kdo jste?" Just that confused look again. I realized that maybe he doesn't understand me. So I tried in English.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" I was prepared to ask him in German or Russian if he didn't understand English but it wasn't necessary.

"Where am I?" he asked with deep voice. _Okay, so he understand English_.

"What do you mean? You're in my kitchen! And you should know it, considering that you robbed into my flat! Now get out before I call the police!" _Where did that come from? I'm usually not that brave. _He looked at me with dangerous face and I knew I made mistake shouting at him like that.

"You puny mortal, tell me where I am or I will make you suffer!" He started to walk towards me and I had insistent feeling, that I won't live through this morning. _I'll die in my pajamas! _

"W-we are in Prague." I managed to say shakily. He just kept staring at me.

"Prague? Czech republic?" Still no reaction appeared. "Europe?" Light of understanding flashed in his face but second later he looked angrier than before.

"I'm in Europe?! That can't be true!" He started pacing through my kitchen. _How can he not know that we are in Europe? And what is he doing in my fucking kitchen? _

"You don't know that you're in Europe... Okay. So who are you? How did you get in here? And what do you want from me?" _I need to have at least some answers._

"It is my father's fault. I had no intention in going here. He stripped me of my powers and casted me to Earth."

"Wait! You're saying that you're not from Earth?! You can't be serious! An alien! In my kitchen!" I was overly excited about the fact that he's alien. I should be more worry but I always dreamt about aliens.

"Calm down, mortal. Yes, I'm alien but it's no concern of yours. I'm trying to think about way to get back to Asgard, so I demand silence." _Asgard. Why does it sound familiar? I already heard it somewhere. No! I read it! I definitely read it in some book. Maybe in one of my fantasy books? _

"I KNOW!" I accidentally shouted out loud. He quickly turned at me with concerned look.

"You know how to get in Asgard without my powers?"

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. But I know what Asgard is. It's from Norse mythology!" I said proudly. _How could I forget those evenings when my mom sat on the edge of bed and read me about Gods from different cultures?_

"No it is not. I do not know what you mean by that it is from some mythology but I can assure it is a real place. And I want to go back there, so shut your mouth and let me think."

* * *

After few minutes I decided that he can't be as dangerous as he looks. I took all my courage and slowly walked across the kitchen. He didn't move from his spot in the middle. I remembered about my breakfast and started to make my toast and coffee. When I was done, I sat to the table and carefully stirred my coffee. He slowly turned to my direction.

"What is that smell?" He asked with concerned look.

"I think you mean my coffee. Do you wanna try it?" Suddenly he looked like a child who discovers new tastes of food. He just nodded, so I pushed my mug towards him.

"Take it. I'll make new one for myself." I said and smiled. It was kind of cute, him discovering coffee. While I was making another mug of coffee, he sat down at the table and sipped on the hot dark liquid. When he thought that I'm not looking, he sipped more and smiled little bit. When I came back to the table he had stoned face but the mug was almost empty.

"Do you like it?" I asked obvious. He just shrugged. I didn't comment it and ate my breakfast. After I was finished, I realized that I still don't know who he is.

"What's your name? And why did your father casted you in here?"

"I have a lot of names. But the one gave to me by my parents is Loki." He said, ignoring my second question.

"That's a weird name. I'm Veronika." I commented.

"My name is not weird, you mortal. I'm just thinking what is wrong with your name. I have never heard name like that." _What's his problem? It's common name!_

"My name is perfectly normal and I like it, so no more about it!" He just made annoyed face and continued with his silent thinking. It wasn't completely comfortable having an alien in my kitchen and I didn't want to keep him unguarded, so I took book from my bedroom and went back to kitchen to sit there with him keep an eye on him.

* * *

After hour or so I couldn't stand it anymore, so I closed my book and stared at him for a while.

"Do you intend to stay in flat? Or do you have some other place to go."

"I-i actually do not know. I have not thought about it." He replied quietly.

"You are trying to tell me, that you're sitting here for hours, thinking, but you haven't thought about where you gonna sleep tonight or where you gonna stay until you find a way to get back home?" I wondered.

"I did not need to think about things like that before. I could just make my own house with my magic wherever I wanted." _He can do real magic!_ _Okay, I can live with that fact; just give me few minutes to faint!_ He shifted on his seat, looking bit nervous.

"Do you wanna stay here? I have a spare room." _Where did that come from? I don't want to have alien in my flat! He will murder me in my sleep!_

"I do not need any Midgardian to pity me! I can manage this on my own!" _What did I expected?_

"Okay, so what are you still doing in my flat?" He shrugged and bowed his head.

"I really don't know why I am doing this; I must be really crazy... Come with me, I'll show your room." I was truly surprised, when he actually stood up and followed me to his new room. It was simple bedroom, same as mine. Big bed, few cupboards and shelves. It had been empty since my friend moved to her boyfriend's house.

"It's nothing special. I guess you had much better room in Asgard." I was little bit embarrassed to put him in room like that, when I considered than he's probably used to live in luxury.

"It is okay. Thank you." _Was that gratitude what I heard in his voice?_

"You're welcome. I will look through my wardrobe, to see if I can find some clothes which would fit you. And we should go shopping tomorrow. My room is across the hall, so if you need something, just come. And bathroom is the door on the left. Feel free to use anything you find there." I smiled and left him sitting on his bed.

I threw myself on my bed and only thing I could think about was, that I have alien in next room and he will probably stay in my flat for some significant time.


	2. God in my spare room

°I do not usually write this quickly but with this fanfic I have head full of ideas. Please review so I know if it's worth to continue writing :) I'm sorry for my English, it's not my native language. Enjoy you reading ;) °

* * *

As I was trying to find him some clothes, I realized that most of my favorite pieces of clothes are over-sized or my brother's. Of course there were some skinny jeans or cute tank top I really liked, but still. I didn't like the idea of Loki wearing my favorite clothes but it was the best what I could offer him. I decided that I'll borrow him black hoodie which says "I 3 LONDON", few pairs of sweat pants, one pair of really ragged jeans, because this was the only one, that were long enough to fit him, and few of my over-sized t-shirts, which I used as pajamas.

* * *

When I came into his room, I found him laying on the bed like a corpse-on his back with hands folded on his chest. It was pretty scary but I could see he's breathing, so I just put his newly acquired clothes on cupboard. I wanted to walk back to my room but out of nowhere his hand appeared and caught my wrist. I yelped little bit in surprise.

"Bože! I thought you are asleep. I didn't want to disturb you." I turned around and saw unexpectedly sad look on his face. He was silent and just stared at me.

"Is something happening? I...I just brought you some clothes. I don't think it will fit you perfectly, but it's at least something." _Oh God, why can't he say something? I'm really afraid of what's he planning to do._ But nothing happened. He just nodded and let go of my wrist. _He is really confusing person._

"Hey, don't you want to read some book? I have a lot of them in English. I have some of them in Czech and English, so you can learn bit of Czech. I just bought some Sherlock Holmes detective stories in Engli-" I was interrupted by his grin.

"I have no concern about midgaridian literature or about other man's life." He said in cold tone.

"It's not just about his life; there are a lot of mysteries and surprises. And our literature is really good!" _Don't speak like that about books! That's my big passion and I will fight about them!_

"Are you hard of hearing? I just said that I have no concern about your lousy books!" _How dare you!_

"You know what? Go fuck yourself! I'm just trying to be polite to you! I could have kicked you out on street! Every time I do something disinterested like accommodating ALIEN I end up as a fool!" I stormed out of his room, feeling immediate guilt about yelling at Loki. This wasn't about him. I was about everything what did in my life. I was always overly kind and it end up bad for me.

* * *

Few hours later I went to kitchen to cook something for lunch/dinner. I couldn't decide what Loki could possibly want to eat. Spaghetti with tomato sauce is probably not one of Asgardian traditional meals, but was the best what I could cook in the moment. When the meal was done I went to Loki's bedroom and knocked twice. Silent "Come in" echoed through door. I opened the door wide enough, so I could poke just my head in.

"I made dinner, so if you're hungry..." I didn't finish. Loki just nodded and got up from the bed.

We ate in silence. After a while I could not take it anymore and I started to talk.

"I just...wanted to say, that I'm sorry, about yelling at you earlier. It was not about you. It's just my problem." Loki looked up from his plate.

"Apologies accepted. About that books of yours..." _No! Not again! I don't want to fight again..._

"Maybe later I will borrow some of them. Now I'm still trying to think about way to get back in Asgard. I'm so powerless! You can't imagine. I can think of tones of ways but all of them require magic or being a God." _Did he just say GOD?_

"You were a God?!" I wondered. He just smirked and said: "Everybody in Asgard are Gods or at least demi-gods. I'm known as God of Mischief."

"Wait, you're trying to tell me, that you are that Loki?" He looked really confused.

"What do you mean by "that Loki"? "

"When I was little, my mum used to read me stories from mythology. There were Egyptians, Greek, Chinese and Norse. I liked Norse the best, because it wasn't that foreign. There were stories about Odin and his sons, Thor, God of Thunder, and Loki, God of Mischief." I explained.

"Yes, that is indeed me." said Loki calmly_. Okay, don't freak out! You have a GOD sitting in your kitchen, eating your not-so-good spaghetti!_

"Well...I didn't see that coming. I thought that it's common name. So everything that I read there is true?" I was still in shock but I remembered some particular parts of stories about Loki.

"I can assure you, that I am the only Loki in whole Asgard. I cannot answer your question because I am not familiar with your stories."

"There is story about your children. That they're not completely usually looking. " I said carefully. I didn't want to upset him; everyone is protective about his children.

"No, some of them are quite special." Loki smiled with bit of amusement.

"Please, tell me more about them." I begged him.

"Maybe next time. Now I find myself rather tired, so if you will excuse me, I will go to sleep." He got up on his feet and walked toward his room. I managed to just nod. _He's a real God. God about whom I read all my childhood. I dreamed about being as mischievous as he is. And now he's in my flat, currently sleeping in my spare room._

When I washed all the dishes I went to living room and turned on my laptop. I spent two hours just reading about Loki and his children. There were different version of stories and I couldn't decide which one sounds right. _Well, I have to wait until Loki is in the right mood to tell me some story._

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night. It was dark and quit. But still, there was some strange noise. I thought it was coming from outside but when I heard small scream I realized that it's Loki. I quickly went to his room. He was lying on his side; knees pressed to his chest and muttered things I could not understand. I knelt next to the bed and lightly shook his shoulder. Nothing happened. I used little bit more strength. Suddenly he jumped into sitting position, panting.

"It's okay, it was just a dream." I said calmly.

"Get out!" he hissed between pants. I just stared at him. He looked anything but good. It was against my mind, leaving him alone after such a terrible nightmare.

"I said get out!" he said louder. "OUT!" I didn't want to irritate him, so I got up and slowly walked out of his room. I leaned against closed door, thinking about what just happened. _What could possibly cause such a horrible nightmare? _

* * *

I got up earlier than usual next morning. I couldn't sleep anymore. I made a big mug of coffee and sat in living room to watch TV. I was clicking through channels but there was nothing interesting. After few minutes I gave up and opened my laptop. There were still sites from last evening. It was tempting to read about Loki's life but I felt guilty about doing it. I wouldn't be happy either if someone read about my life instead of me telling him about it. I closed my laptop bit angrily. _I'm a horrible person! _There was nothing better for me to do, so I started cleaning my flat. It wasn't long work as I'm no messy person.

* * *

When it was after noon and Loki still didn't appear to have a breakfast I walked to his room and stopped near the door. I wasn't sure if it's wise to go in, considering our night incident. But was worry about his, so I knocked and waited. When nothing happened I knocked once more. _Strange, I thought he would at least shout at me to go away. _I opened the door carefully and I had to force myself to not doing "Awww". He was wrapped tight in blankets, his face looking so peacefully. He was wearing my favorite sleeping t-shirt which says "Matter of heart" and in this moment he really was my matter of heart. _How could I not notice before how handsome he is? Maybe because I have never look at him properly before_. I backed away from his room and let him get some hours of sleep which he hadn't had at night.


End file.
